Girl Meets Bulling
by Mysterywriter24
Summary: When one of Riley's classmates starts acting weird, will she and her friends find out why? Sequel to Girl Meets the Homeless. Rated T for injury. I do not own GMW. I only own the plot. Features OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Um, Ow?

**AN: Hi everyone, Tdog here and thank you for all of the nice reviews on my first fanfic: Girl Meets The Homeless, ( If you haven't read that yet, I suggest that you do so, because there are spoilers for that story in here. ) Anyway this story takes place about two months after the original, so it is mid-November and is very cold and snow is on the ground. With that long AN out of the way, enjoy Chapter 1! ;) Also I don't own GMW I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

Life has been great ever since Tiff moved in with us. My parents cleaned out an old storage room for her to sleep in, her and Auggie get along, and Tiff and I act like we've been sisters forever. Anyway, today is going to be a great day, I can just tell!

* * *

 **No One's POV**

* * *

Tiffany was always the first kid up at the Matthew's house, after she was awake she would go wake Riley and Auggie up by jumping on their beds, sometimes Riley would get mad but then Mrs. Matthews would call all of them down for breakfast. Just as she had this morning.

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen to eat.

"Tiff, calm down." I heard Riley say.

"How can I? Look, I know its been two months since I moved in, but before that I never got to eat breakfast." I said, but then heard Maya's voice come through the speaker.

"Maya." She said. Riley ran over to the door and buzzed her in.

Maya walked in about a minute later, "Sup losers." She started, "Ready to go you two?"

"Yep." Riley and I said.

(After the final bell at school.)

I was on my way to meet Riley and Maya at Topanga's bakery when I started in my head, "School was great today." I started to think in my head when all of a sudden one of the older students who was held back a year or two grabbed me, held me up against a locker, told me: "You never should've been adopted, some people are homeless for a reason. "If you don't want me to continue, you will run away from your house and make yourself homeless again." He said, then punched me in the arm as hard as he could, and for a second I couldn't move it. "NOW GO!" He said.

As soon as he let go of me I ran to my locker, threw my coat on, and then continued running to Topanga's bakery. And saw Riley, Maya, Lucas, Mike and Farkle.

Where were you?" Riley said.

"I just had to talk to Mr. Matthews about my grades." I lied.

"Ok." Riley said, I could tell she was suspicious.

"So," I said trying to change the subject, "Let's get started on our homework.

* * *

 **AN: And that's Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And just like the last fanfic, I will give a hint for the story at the end of each chapter. Hint: Riley may be hurt by what Tiff is about to do... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chris

**AN: Hey** **everyone! Tdog here and I hope that you all liked chapter 1! Because here's Chapter 2! ( Wow that was a short and lame author's note. )**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

After we finished our homework, Maya, Tiff, and I all went back to my house and I told my dad that I thought something was wrong with Tiff and after he talked to her in private, he told me that she said that nothing was wrong.

 **( 9:30 PM )**

"Bye Maya!" I said as Maya climbed out of the window. I looked over at Tiff, who had fallen asleep on my floor just as she had the first night she stayed here, only to see a giant, purple spot on her arm, "Is that a bruise?" I wondered aloud. I ran out to the living room and told my mom and dad about what I saw and they told me to ask in the morning because they were tired from working all day. So, I said goodnight to them and went to bed.

 **( 6:30 AM, Normal wake up time for Riley )**

I sat up in my bed still thinking about what I saw on Tiffany's arm last night, when I looked over to check on her, she wasn't there.

"Maybe she just forgot to wake me up and went to eat breakfast." I thought in my head. I walked out to the kitchen table only to not see Tiff.

"Mom, Dad, where's Tiff at?" I said worryingly.

"She's not with you?" Corey said, starting to freak out.

"Maybe she left for school early?" Topanga said, also freaking out.

"I just hope she's ok." I said.

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

"I can't believe what i'm about to do." I started in my head, "The bully, Christopher, texted me late last night, ( Not sure how he got my number but anyway, ) he told me either to run away or come to school the next morning and see what happens, he also told me that if I told anyone I would really get it. I walked to my locker only to hear his annoying, low, voice.

"So you didn't run away." I heard Chris say.

"What do you want from me?" I said.

"All you had to do was run away." He said, before jamming his heel into my ankle. "Meet me after school today, _or else_."

"OW!" I screamed, then ran anyway, by hopping on one foot because my ankle was broken and hurt more than it did when the K-9 had sunken its teeth into it.

I decided to head to the classroom early so I could act like I had been studying there the whole time. After sitting alone in the classroom for five minutes, Mr. Matthews walked in.

"Tiff where have you been?" Mr. Matthews said.

"Here, studding for the quiz next week." I lied.

"Ok that's good, but you have to tell us when you leave that early, you scared Topanga, Riley, Auggie, and I to death! Oh, and also Riley wanted me to ask you about the bruise on your arm." He said.

"I got hit with a baseball in gym class, the pitcher threw it and accidentally hit me." I said, feeling guilty because I had never lied this much in my whole life.

Suddenly Riley and Maya walked in, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Riley yelled, so loud that I think Lucas's family in Texas heard her.

"Riley, calm down, i've been here studding here the whole time." I said.

"And the bruise?" She questioned.

"Gym class" I, ( Once again, ) lied.

"Ok." She started, "Are you sure that your fine, nothing happened?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said

* * *

 **AN: WOW! That was a good chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, cause Chapter 3 is coming soon! Here is your hint: Tiff just put herself in more danger than she's ever been in before. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Injured

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here and thank you for all of the reviews and the story is only going to get worse for Tiff from here. So, enjoy Chapter 3! :)**

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

I left every class late so no one would see me hoping on one leg. During gym class, I pretended to break my ankle so no one would know what really happened. An ambulance rushed me to the ER because my bone that connected my leg and foot was broken. Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Mike rode in the ambulance with me, while drove his car. But so much had happened that day, that I passed out in the ambulance, mostly because I had lost a lot of blood, cause when Chris jammed his foot in to my ankle his shoe cut me. I woke up in a hospital room, only to see a nurse walk in.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She said.

"How long was I out?" I said, still regaining my vision, which had been a little blurry since I had woken up.

"Two hours." She said.

"Two hours? Not that bad." I thought in my head. "Wait, where's Riley?" I said getting worried and the machine recording my heart rate went haywire.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"Riley, she'll be ok." Maya said.

"How do we know that, Maya? On the way here blood starting leaking out of her sock, she got really pale, and then passed out!" I screamed.

Suddenly we heard a heart rate machine sound coming from the room, except it was going way too fast.

"Tiff!" Mike and I screamed and starting running toward the room, but I felt someone grab me, I looked back to see Maya holding me back, something I never thought she would have to do. I looked over at Mike to see that Lucas was holding him back. I looked back at the door to the room, only to see five doctors running in, but then coming out with a sigh of relief.

"Is she ok?" I asked one of them.

"Yes her injures are not major," The doctor started, "The bone connecting her foot and leg are broken and she did lose a lot of blood, but she'll be ok."

"Can we see her?" Mike said.

"Yep." The doctor said.

We walked into a room where I saw a version of Tiff I had never seen before, she seemed hurt, worried, and scared.

"Riley!" Tiff said.

I ran up to her and we hugged each other, both crying. Soon Maya and the others ran up and hugged her too, and Maya, even though she was trying to hide it, was crying.

After my dad checked Tiff out of the hospital, we all went back to my house and Tiff laid on the couch with her leg propped up and her crutches were on the side of it.

* * *

 **Tiff's POV ( 9:30 PM )**

* * *

"How far am I going to let this go?" I said to myself out loud, everyone else was asleep, and I was still on the couch "Why am I not telling Riley about this? I need to tell her about Chris sometime." I said, little did I know that Auggie Matthews was standing in the hallway behind me, listening to everything I was saying.

* * *

 **AN: As I have said before, CLIFFHANGERS LOVE EM' RIGHT? I love leaving people with cliffhangers, don't you. Anyway hint time!: What can Riley do to help, I mean she never dealt with anything this serious before. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Poison ivy

**Hey everyone! Tdog here and the last chapter was just the beginning for poor Tiff. So enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Tiff's POV**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I heard Auggie say.

"Nothing it was a nightmare." I said. Worrying that if he knew he would tell Riley.

"Ok." Auggie started "Night Tiff!"

"Night Aug." I said. "Phew that was close." I whispered to myself, before falling asleep.

 **( 6:00 AM )**

I left a note for the Matthews this morning so they would know that I left early, even though they would probably be worried since my ankle was broken. Getting down and up the subway stairs has never been this hard before... ow.

"Ok Chris, i'm here. I started, but didn't see Chris, "Chris?" I said, hopping that he was finally done with all of this. Suddenly I felt two guys grab me and then saw Chris walk up to me, wearing gloves.

"Guess what I have?" Chris said.

"Why would I care?" I said.

"Well you should because I have _poison ivy."_ He said.

"NO." I said knowing what he was going to do. While his buddies held me in place he rubbed the poison ivy on my arms and legs.

"Meet me after school tomorrow." He said.

As soon as I was let go, I picked up my crutches and went to my locker grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and went to the bathroom to change so no one would see the poison ivy when it started to infect my arms. Then I made my way to class only to see that Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Mike had beaten me there.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Where have you been?" Riley said.

"I was cleaning out my locker. You know, old papers and stuff." I lied

"Tiff, we know your lying." Maya said.

"What? You guys are my best friends, why would I ever lie to you?" I said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Lucas said.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal week at school?" Farkle said.

"I know right?" Mike said.

"Guys that not the point." Riley said.

"What's not the point?" Mr. Matthews said as he walked into the room.

"Nothing." I said, "Shoot." I thought in my head because now they know for sure that I was lying.

"Yeah dad we were just studying." Riley said, I gave her a surprised look because she just lied to her dad for me.

The rest of the students came in within ten minutes and the rest of the day went as usual, besides the fact that Riley had to help me from class to class because of my ankle, and also that both of my arms and legs were burning because of the poison ivy.

After I got home, I put on shorts and a t-shirt, only to see that my arms and legs were swelled up, red, itched like crazy, and were burning. I knew that you have to wash off the oil on poison ivy or else it would spread, so I went to the bathroom, took a washcloth, and washed it so it wouldn't spread on me or anybody else. I stayed in bed for most of the day so no one would see my poison ivy. It was only 7:30 ( PM ) when Riley came in.

"Tiff what's really going on?" Riley said.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"Nothing." Tiff said, I knew she was lying.

"Then get out of bed." I told her, know what her excuse would be.

"Nope. My ankle is broken, I need to rest." Tiff said.

I pulled the blanket off of her only to see her arms and legs all red. My mouth dropped open.

"What the heck is that?" I said.

"Poison ivy." Tiff said, slowly.

"Where did you get that? Snow is on the ground!" I said.

"Tell the truth Matthews." I heard Maya say.

"When did you get here?" I said.

"A few minutes ago." Maya started, "Spill it Matthews, how did you get poison ivy?

"Ok fine, i'll tell you, but first, since when do you ever call me Matthews?" Tiff said.

"Not the point." Maya said.

"Chris you know, the guy who's been held back a few years, he's been bullying me every day since I got this bruise, but he told me not to tell anyone or else I would really get it." Tiff confessed.

"WHAT?" Maya and I said at the same time.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 4! Chapter 5 might be the last one idk yet. But anyway hint time: Chris might not be happy with Tiff telling Riley and Maya about what he's doing.** **;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Tell Him!

**AN: Hey everyone! Tdog here and thank you guys for all of the positive reviews for the last few chapters, and now that Riley and Maya know what's going on, i'm sure that they will help Tiff out somehow. Also I changed my username to Mysterywriter24.**

* * *

 **Tiffany's POV**

* * *

I knew that I had just put my life in danger and saved my life at the same time, _wow_ I didn't even know that was possible.

"How could you not tell us this?" Riley said.

"Because I would get killed if I did. And i'm probably going to get killed now!" I said, starting to cry.

"I'm telling the others." Maya said.

"Don't tell Mr. Matthews!" I said.

"Why? He needs to know about this!" Maya said.

"Just let me handle it tomorrow." I said.

"Tiff you can barley handle this now!" Maya said.

"Ok i'll tell Mr. Matthews tomorrow." I said.

"Fine." Riley and Maya said.

* * *

 **( Next day before school ) Riley's POV**

* * *

Tiff hasn't told my dad about Chris yet, so i'm telling him myself.

"Dad, Tiff is-"

"Being bullied by Chris." He finished my sentence.

"How did you know?" I said, confused.

"Maya already told me." He started. "I'll deal with it after school."

"Ok." i said, worrying that something could happen before then.

The rest of the day was normal besides the fact that Maya and I had to help Tiff to each of her classes.

 **( 3:00 Final Bell at School )**

"Wasn't today great?" I said as Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and I were walking to Topanga's cafe, Mike was home sick with the flu.

"Sure." Maya said.

"Yep." Lucas said.

"I aced every test, so I had a good day! Farkle said.

"How was your day Tiff?" I said, "Tiff?" I looked around and then realized that she wasn't with us. We all looked at each other and then sprinted toward the school.

* * *

 **Tiff's POV**

* * *

"Did you tell anyone?" Chris asked as he held me me up against a locker, punching and kicking me, my nose now bleeding and my feet off the ground.

"No, I swear!" I said, with a shaky voice, he punched my left eye and it closed.

"Are you sure about that?" Chris started, "Because I over heard Riley talking to Mr. Matthews about me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"Tiff!" I looked down the hallway only to see Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, who starting sprinting down the hallway.

"So you did tell!" Chris said, before bending my wrist back so hard and fast that it made a loud snapping noise, causing my friends to freeze in shock for a moment.

"OWW!" I screamed, before he threw me to the ground. He was about to punch me again, but Maya and Lucas tackled him. Lucas was holding his arms down, while Maya was holding his legs down.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"I'll go get your dad, Riley!" Farkle said, as he ran off.

I ran up to Tiff, who was still lying on the ground, barley conscious.

"Tiff, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" I said, and put two fingers up in front of her face.

"September." Tiff said.

"Oh gosh." I said. Suddenly Farkle and my dad ran up to me, and Tiff lost consciousness.

"The police are on there way." My dad said. Not even 30 seconds later, two policemen and a K-9 came through the front door of the school and handcuffed Chris.

"I'll call an ambulance." One of the officers told my dad.

"Back to the hospital again." I thought in my head.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys for reading this chapter, and when Tiff said September, it was a reference to a Disney movie from earlier this year, Do you know which one? Also hint time: Tiff will be ok...right? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm So Dead

**Hey everyone! Mysterywriter24 here and I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE AUGUST 2! Anyway enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

* * *

"I hope she's okay." I said to Lucas as I sat in his lap.

"She'll be fine, Riley." Lucas said.

"But how do we know that?" I said.

"Well, soon enough, one of the doct-" Lucas started, before a doctor came in a told us that Tiff was up, but said that only one person could see her today. The doctor also said that she had a broken wrist, a major black eye, and a concussion.

My parents and friends looked at me and nodded. I waked into the room and saw Tiff, laying down on a bed, she looked so week, even though she tried to be tough like Maya.

"Riley?" Tiff said, I could tell that her vision was still blurry.

"Are you feeling better?" I said, as I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Kind of, besides my head pounding and my wrist and eye throbbing, so you know I'm just swell." She started, "Do you think this is all over now?"

"Yeah, I think it is." I said, then a news flash came on the TV that was in Tiff's room.

"This just in, a juvenile student, who was arrested for severely injuring another student, has escaped custody, if anybody knows the whereabouts of Christopher List, please contact the NYPD." A news reporter said on the TV.

"I'm so dead." Tiff said. Suddenly a doctor came in,

"Tiffany, good news, looks like you're clear to go home right now!" The doctor said. Tiff gave a fake smile at the doctor before I was sent out of the room.

"Did you guys see the news?" I said to my friends and parents.

"Yeah, we did. So, what's the plan now?" Maya said, as she gave me a hug.

"I don't know, but we need to stay alert." Dad said, his eyes bloodshot.

* * *

 **Christopher's POV**

* * *

 _Watch out Matthews and co. I 'm coming for all of you..._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for not murdering me during my long, long... long writer's block! Sorry for the short-ish chapter! Please leave a review and suggestions! Oh, and also, if you like Descendants, I'm writing s fanfic for that right now! Anyway have a great day, see you guys next time! Hint: _The Matthews better watch their back... ;)_ **


End file.
